Rainy Day
by katana3700
Summary: You'll never want to miss these moments, Not even the sad ones because you'll never get them back again Amida Chizoru's secrets were spilled to the whole population of Konoha. Now her crush Sasuke Uchiha will never be her friend again! Sasuke/Oc


Authors Notes: I Do not own Naruto or the Characters in it. I only own the Plot of the story and the OC Amida~  
I wrote this story in a little over 5 hours, based on the quote I read. The quote is the final at the end of the story.

She was ready to kill Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Amida Chizoru lay sprawled on her bed, face in the pillow; screaming. Her curly auburn hair flowed in tangles down her back stopping at her waist line. Amida was an average girl and an average ninja. Actually she was still just a genin having been sick during the chunin exams. There was nothing about her that stood out, her face just blended in with the crowd. Her skills weren't exceptional and she wasn't extremely beautiful. Still, she was just like any other girl. Amida was a fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha. She wasn't as loud as the others, screaming their heads off and declaring their love as he walked by. She was the quiet one and the one that was able to get close to him. They had been friends or good acquaintances for a while now. She would listen to him for hours go on about getting revenge on his older brother, who murdered their whole clan, and then ran off. Amida sat silent and encouraged him to train harder and become stronger. She never laughed at him when he dropped his guard during training and always wished him the best. Even when he was sick, she would go over to his house to see if he needed anything and to offer to make him soup. Yet despite attempts on her part, Amida slowly began to fall for the younger Uchiha.

Everything was fine until Sakura and Ino found out about her secret. Then to get back at her for being so close to "their" precious Sasuke, they went and told him everything, even taking along evidence. Now all Amida could do was sit in her room and cry and scream into that cotton pillow of hers. They went too far this time. She could take their teasing and their glares, take their threats and their attitude, but she couldn't take this. Now what would Sasuke think of her? He probably thinks she's just some stupid fan girl now. She won't be able to hang out with him and listen to him anymore. He'll grow distant from her, and then the comments about her will start. He always did it. He always made fun of his fan girls. To him, they were annoying and weak. Now she would join the fray and have to admire and watch him from a far. It wasn't her wish, she wanted to stay friends with him, stay close to him until he finally felt the same way about her; and now that would never happen. The thoughts plagued her mind, only to make her angrier and even sadder than before.

She stayed in her room all morning until she drove herself insane. There was no possible way she could stay in her house any longer. Amida stepped onto the street and looked up towards the sky. Grey clouds rolled overhead and rain droplets fell onto her face. She reached up and wiped away the water from her cheek. She wrapped her arms around herself as a gust of wind blew harshly against her. Her hair whipped about her body and in her face. The wind didn't seem to want to let up as she walked toward the front gate of the village. A dreary day to coincide with her feelings didn't seem as cliché as it sounded. A ghost of a smile fell upon her pale lips. After being outside for no more than five minutes, Amida's clothes were already clinging to her body drenched. She peeled away her white tee-shirt only for it to cling to her back again. Her hair was now stringy and clinging to her body; but it was better than having it blow all around her face and in her eyes. She stepped past a couple walking underneath a purple umbrella. They barely glanced at her before continuing on their way. Amida wished she could have someone special to share an umbrella with, someone to be worried about her if she got sick. Though that would never happen and she knew it. Ever since she was little, Amida was always the quiet one. Her first day at the academy, Amida got scared of the sensei and ran out of the room crying. Everyone called her crybaby. Only Sasuke Uchiha seemed unconcerned. It was him that Amida found comfort and was able to stay in the academy without quitting. Amida idolized Sasuke and wanted to be a ninja for a possible chance to be on the same team and do missions with him. But after graduation, when the teams were being assigned, she wasn't honed into any particular skill to round off team seven and instead was put with Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. The thought of Shino's bugs made her shiver. She remembered the day the teams were assigned. She and Sasuke had lunch together and he listened to her complain about Shino, and likewise, his problems with the pink haired fan girl and the knucklehead outcast.

Amida shivered. It was getting darker, and colder. Through the glass of a shop window, Amida could see her lips turning blue. A real smile fell about her lips. If she became sick enough, would anyone but her own team notice? Probably not... And with that the smile faded into a frown. No one noticed Amida, certainly not even her own team members sometimes. She had no friends now; she wasn't like Naruto who had become good friends with the rest of the genin. She had done the opposite and become the outcast. She and Naruto switched roles. How could she really be part of any team when she wasn't willing to work with anyone anymore? It didn't matter; soon everyone would be chunin's after the next exam or so. Then they would be assigned to other people, the teams would mean nothing. For example she could be put with Shikamaru and Naruto in a mission. Or Ino and Sakura; the latter thought making her shudder. She would never survive a mission with them, they'd either let her be killed or kill her themselves.

She found her way towards a pathway leading to the front gate. Benches lined the small stone wall that separated a grassy sitting area from the actual walkway. Amida found herself sitting on one of the benches and bringing her knees to her chest. The rain fell in heavier sheets now, pounding on her head. Burying her head into her knees, Amida began to cry for what seemed the thousandth time that day. Her life fell apart in what was only hours. It's amazing how much can change in so little time. Amida hated her life, she hated Ino, and she hated Sakura. She wished they would just disappear.

~Earlier That Day~

Amida hummed to herself happily. The sun was shining and birds chirped as she walked towards the center of town. She was picking up some fruit and vegetables for her mother that would go in tonight's dinner. She smiled at the thought of her mother's cooking. Mom was a well known cook in Konoha and got jobs catering all around the village. Sometimes in other villages too; she would be gone for periods at a time.

Amida had stopped at various stands and was making her way back towards home. She had found some good deals today and had gotten some extra fruit. Thinking it would be nice to give some to Sasuke, she made her way towards one of the training fields frequented by team seven. As she approached the field, she noticed a group of people standing in a big circle. They were all laughing and two people in the center seemed to be the clowns running the show. Amida stepped up closer to get a good look at what was transpiring. As she stepped towards them, the group quieted down and seemed to stare at her. Even more curious now, Amida made her way towards the front. No one stopped her, they seemingly moved aside to grant her access to the middle. This was even stranger; usually she would be pushed back and told to wait in line to see some action. Her stomach began to knot up, something was not right and it was making her queasy. Amida made her way to the center of the circle. There stood Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka side by side with huge grins on their faces. Sasuke stood a little ways off, arms crossed and face vacuous of expression. Her head fell to the side in a confused manner. What in the world was happening?

That was when she noticed something open in both Ino and Sakura's hands. It was a small notebook with a purple cover and white lettering reading Amida. It was then that Amida's world froze. She understood why the two girls were grinning and why everyone was laughing and staring at her. They had somehow gotten into her room that morning while she was out and found her diary. Amida felt exposed, they were reading out of it. Her secrets and thoughts were exposed. If a person didn't have their thoughts and secrets it was like they were naked. Amida felt naked standing in front of all those kids. They heard her theories and her wishes and they were LAUGHING at her. She felt a sharp pain in her heart and a sharp pain in her head. Without any warning her eyes brimmed with tears. Amida looked towards the Uchiha who now knew of her crush. She took a step forward.

"Sasuke..." her voice was lost and replaced with another.

"Oh Sasuke...How I wish you could know what I feel for you. But since you don't feel the same way, I'll be content to sit and listen to you and be your friend until you feel the way about me as I do you. I'll silently encourage you and be there for you. I wished at 11:11 that you would feel something towards me. If you don't I'll understand, I'm just happy to be near you without being considered annoying." Ino read aloud. A few giggles escaped from the crowd, but now most people shook their heads. The two girls were going too far now. So it was alright to be teased behind the person's back than their face? Amida choked on some tears and disguised it with a cough. It did not go unnoticed though.

"Oh the crybaby is going to cry. Come on tear up Amida!" Sakura cooed. What a bitch! Amida sent a glare towards her. She wished, she could attack the girl and rip her hair out. Likewise with Ino-pig! Amida had to retain her dignity though, or what was left of it. Without looking at Sasuke, Amida stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Give me back my property" She demanded. They didn't even try to keep it away from her. They had achieved what they set out to do. Destroy her; embarrass her, and make Sasuke to think less of her. Once the diary was in Amida's possession she turned heel and walked away from the crowd. Noting the faces in it as well. Most of them were people she considered friends. Her own teammates were there too. Once she was out of site of the group Amida broke into a run. She didn't care if fruit and vegetables fell out of her basket, she just needed to get home and out of site. She just needed to get out of public and cry. What she needed most, was a friend.

She reached her home and set the basket on the tiled counter. Her mother was cheery and smiled as she watched Amida enter.

"Hello sweetie, did you get what I asked?" Amida grunted in response and her mother didn't seem to notice anything was wrong.

"I'm leaving later today for Sunagakure, I have to cater a party" she called after Amida's retreating figure.

"Okay!" was her only response.

~Present~

More tears fell onto her knees. Amida didn't know exactly what to do. It wasn't like she could just show her face anymore without the whispers and looks. The worst is the whispers. Everyone blows things out of proportion. Sasuke would never talk to her again. He would make snide comments like he did with Sakura and Ino. She lifted her head; if she went home now, she would find an empty house. Then again if she stayed out in the rain she would get sick. Amida let out a sneeze. Scratch that last thought, she was already getting sick. Amida stood and stretched her legs. She couldn't have been out there that long could she?

As she made her way back towards her house, Amida saw a figure in the distance. He wasn't underneath an umbrella. She could make out the tan shorts, blue shirt, blue sandals, and dark blue hair. Sasuke Uchiha was walking towards her. She might have enough time to dive into some bushed on the side of the walkway. Just as the thought crossed her mind, her chocolate eyes locked with his. Too late, he saw her, now she would have to face him. Amida straightened her posture. Maybe she could just ignore him, or close her eyes. He might disappear that way. Maybe he was just a ghost of her imagination. She went to walk as far away as possible from him, but it seemed he was set and determined to head her off. As she was passing him, Sasuke grabbed her wrist causing her to halt in her tracks. She wasn't quick enough, even if she ran, he could easily catch her. Finally she turned around to face her crush. At first her only stared at her in her eyes. She tried to avoid his gaze but it was useless. His eyes were like two giant pools of dark grey. She felt like she was being sucked into an abyss with no hope of getting out. She shook her head.

"Let me go please" she said. She couldn't say his name out loud. She was afraid she would burst into tears. That wouldn't be good. It was never good to cry in front of Sasuke. He made fun of people for that. He made fun of people for a lot of things. He was just pessimistic, but that was something Amida liked about him.

"Amida" His voice held not emotion. It held no feelings what so ever. Amida was right, now that he knew the truth he wouldn't be friendly towards her anymore. She yanked her arm from his and stepped away from him. She sent a glare at him but it was broken when she burst into a fit of coughs.

"You're getting sick" he muttered. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Am not" she argued.

"You're lips are blue" he stated. She shrugged.

"Blue popsicle"

"You're difficult"

"So what?" He shook his head at her.

"Silly girl"

"I'm not silly"

"You are" She went silent. There was no point in arguing with him. He would win, he always won. She shivered amongst the rain then shrugged again.

"Then I'll be out of everyone's hair for a while" With that said, Amida turned and stalked off towards an empty house.

She entered the house and peeled out of the wet clothes. She piled them on the floor deciding to take care of them later. Stalking up to the bathroom, she turned on the hot water and stepped in to be pelted by it. After her shower, Amida got out and threw her hair up in a soppy mess on top of her head. Most likely she would get sick, but at that point her life was a mess, what's a little sickness going to do? Do your worse germs! She dressed in comfy pants and another tee-shirt. This one was teal, another favorite color of her. She flopped on her bed and stared at the picture on her nightstand. It was of her and Sasuke, taken out behind her house by her mother. She was smiling and holding up a piece sign, her hair up in a ponytail, two stray strands of hair had fallen about the sides of her face. She stood beside Sasuke, her arm slung around his neck. He stood there stoically almost uncomfortable. She found the picture amusing most of the time, but now she could make out hints of annoyance in his features. Maybe he found her annoying all the time? Then why did he still hang out with her? She felt more tears brim her water line. No she couldn't cry again. She'd been crying far too much today. If she gathered her tears for today, she could probably make a river. That thought made another ghost of a smile appear on her pale lips. Slowly she lifted her hand and pushed the picture down away from her sight. Sighing she put her face in the pillow and screamed again and again and again. Finally she felt like she couldn't breathe and sat up. Her throat felt raw and when she tried to speak out loud she found she could only whisper. She was happy, now she didn't have to talk to anyone. She could scream without being heard and cry without anyone knowing. She beat the universe!

Amida stalked into the kitchen and poured herself a cold glass of water. She drank all of it and looked out the window. The rain had let up and now the night was quiet. A figure was walking slowly towards her door. Whoever it was had a large backpack on their back. They were short, maybe a little taller than her. It definitely wasn't an adult. Two raps were heard from her door and upon opening it, Amida faced Sasuke. She tried to tell him to go away but her voice croaked out and he smirked at her.

"Told you, you were getting sick" he said, amused. Her eyes narrowed. He stepped past her and into her kitchen.

"Go pack some clothes" he ordered. She looked at him questioningly. He looked at her and finally decided to explain himself.

"You're coming with me; I need you to track my brother. That is your specialty, Tracking" he stated. She stared at him in disbelief. Of course she was a tracker; it was what her family was trained to do. They were a hunter-nin. Her clan resided in Kirigakure, where the ANBU held the undertaker squad positions. Her mother had moved her out to Konoha to get away from that life, but Amida was trained as a hunter-nin against her mother's wishes. That was what Sasuke needed her for! To be some tracker so he could take his revenge out on his brother. She crossed her arms and looked defiantly at him.

"And what if I don't want to?" she mouthed the words.

"Look Amida I need you, and after I kill him I need to repopulate, I need to bring my clan back" he stated, stepping forward and touching her cheek. She pulled away from him. This had to be some ruse to get her to come along. Though her heart ached to go with him, Amida knew she couldn't leave her mother alone. She couldn't put her own family through her disappearance. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No" He frowned at her but made no move of leaving.

"Amida, please...you're my friend right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Then help a friend out" Again she shook her head no.

"I can't leave my mother" she mouthed. His eyes grew dark and his pleasantness faded.

"I'm disappointed in you Amida" he stated. With that said, he left her in her home alone with her thoughts.

It was only the next day that Amida truly figured out he was leaving the village without telling anybody. She contacted her uncles, who were Hunter-nin and told them she needed someone to come stay with her mother. Her mother listened to Amida's story and accepted what her daughter had chosen to do.

"You're not a child anymore" she said with a nod. Amida smiled and with a note to the Hokage, she set out to find and bring Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha.

No one has heard from her since that day...

~You'll never want to miss these moments, Not even the sad ones because you'll never get them back again~


End file.
